


When I Saw You || Niall Horan OU

by prismdreams



Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Bars and Pubs, Cringe, Declarations Of Love, Dublin - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ireland, Love, Love at First Sight, OU, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, Original Universe, POV Niall Horan, POV Original Character, Post-Zayn One Direction, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, St. Patrick's Day, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, reader - Freeform, your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: Niall Imagine based on the song: When I Saw You by Mariah Carey.
Relationships: Niall Horan & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198880
Kudos: 1





	When I Saw You || Niall Horan OU

_Written for a[tumblr request](https://prismdreams.tumblr.com/post/645914762853695488/oh-i-have-a-request-before-or-post-on-march-17th). Based on [Mariah Carey - When I Saw You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzQjUCp7H1s) and [Niall’s Saint Patrick’s Day Livestream](https://dailyniallnews.tumblr.com/post/645454991039021056/nialls-st-patricks-show)._ [x](https://dailyniallnews.tumblr.com/post/645656246953836545/niallhoran-via-instagram-story-031421) [x](https://dailyniallnews.tumblr.com/post/645662254732328960/niall-via-ig-story-1403) [x](https://romanogersgirl.tumblr.com/post/645841513637707776/thetoucansoho-join-us-tomorrow-for-paddysday) [x](https://romanogersgirl.tumblr.com/post/645841444297474048) ☘️☘️☘️

* * *

Taking a deep breath, it was now or never. You've been a bit weird to socialize more now that everything had calmed down. In the time you were isolated in your safe environment, you had time to reflect, like everyone else. Only this time, you were going to _finally_ do the things you've always wanted to do.

You huddled your shoulders for warmth as you walked inside the infamous _Brazen Head_ , one of Ireland's oldest pubs in the country. Instantly, you smelled the grime of the musty past molded into the modern era. Even though this is your first time here, you could tell that nothing had changed.

You smiled, looking around at all the old photographs and newspaper clippings framed to the stone walls. The history inside of here was bouncing off the charts, it excited you, being in a historic place.

In a week you decided to take a trip to Ireland to explore your father's heritage. Your cousin generously agreed to help you out by letting you stay at his flat, but you declined and said you'd rather stay at a hotel, it made things easier. Your cousin was still very generous in his offering, most Irish people were like that. He actually worked at the _Brazen Head_ , which made you giddy inside. Which meant practically free booze, and viewing firsthand the next undiscovered artist performing on the famous front stage.

That's what you've always loved about Ireland. Their love for underrated music, and of course, the drink. You had only started your journey traveling the Emerald Isle, you hoped this week was going to be thrilling, it made you feel anxious.

Your cousin rang you to let you know breakfast was served early and you should hightail it before they briefly close it down. It motivated you to drag your ass up and get ready faster. Making sure to wear your newest outfit, a nice dark green blouse, and denim pants, you never know who you were going to meet. What you wore had to be covered in a wind jacket, the rain had calmed down, but the frost stayed. So much for showing it off.

You took a seat at the bar and made eye contact with your cousin who gave you a menu. You decided to try the popular choice and made small chitchat until you heard noises coming from the front entrance, it looked like roadies, and a few stagehands bring over performance equipment. It wasn't that a couple of guitars and a drum set, it appeared to be an entire concert was being set up on the extremely tiny stage that was the music area.

You curiously bit your lip, wondering who could possibly be performing when your cousin placed your food in front of you, along with your drink, and leaned to whisper in your ear.

"Oh lookie, he's here already. Thought they were gonna rehearse after lunch. That's what they told me. Looks like they wanna get a head start. Figures, the bloke is known."

You raised a confused brow, biting into your warm food, staring between your cousin and the stage. "Who?"

Your cousin laughed, "Niall, he's always talked about doing this gig since Croke Park. Happy he's got it."

You took another bite and wiped your mouth with a napkin. "Niall who?"

"Horan? Oh wait, ya never heard of him?" Your cousin rolled his eyes.

You shrugged, being a busy bee lately rarely gave you time to keep up with trends. "Is he any good?"

Your cousin laughed, throwing his head back sarcastically. "Sure is, just ask him."

You laughed, hopefully, he was kidding and this guy wasn't arrogant.

"He's about to perform soon. Bout to show up any minute now." Your cousin said, nodding to the stage and disappeared to help out with more drink orders.

You finished your food, threw down some money, and turned to the stage as you sipped your drink. It was barely 8 am and you were feeling the jet lag seep in but you weren't going to let it affect you. You were in the oldest pubs ever! That had to be a milestone achievement of something.

Just then, you heard laughing, then multiple guitars being tuned. The laughing was boisterous and bold, something you'd hear loud children do.

You turned around trying to find where the laughing was coming from. You wondered how could someone laugh that hard so early in the morning. You stared around and your eyes landed on a man, wearing a black silk dress shirt with the top left unbuttoned. His trousers fit him like a second skin, dark green, on a day like today, Saint Patrick's Day, he remembered to uphold the tradition.

His hair was careless, quaffed in a mid-90s Bill Pullman style, between just fell out of bed and just came out of the salon. He bit his lip, focusing on his guitar, almost laser concentrated.

You watched him strumming several chords, smirking at something his bandmates said to him. A couple of them left him alone to grab something. You felt a little strange just staring at him, but you couldn't help it, he just looked very much into his own zone. He closed his eyes, mouthing words, slightly singing them in places. It was incredibly sexy, something about it made you keep staring. You cleared your throat and turned to your cousin.

"Be right back, just washing my hands." You said, disappearing in the back room near the kitchen.

For a pub so ancient, their bathroom was renovated in a classic design, almost like a hotel. You checked the mirror before leaving and made your way back to the bar.

"Hey, you!" You heard a deep Irish voice behind you shouting into the microphone. Not thinking he was talking to you, you ignored it and took your seat, staring at the bar.

Your cousin smirked as he nodded behind you. You narrowed your eyes, confused.

"Niall's calling to ya."

You raised your brow and turned around only to have Niall smile brightly and point in your direction. You looked around to make sure he was pointing to you, he was, you blushed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Not to mention _extremely_ put on the spot.

"Yes _you_ , love. What's yer name, then?"

You walked away from the bar and smiled shyly, unaware of what is going on but curious as to why he was talking to you.

"Y/N, why?" You asked him, crossing your arms, smiling as you bit your bottom lip.

"Oh, what a lovely name. Well Y/N, am Niall, do ya mind if I play ya some tunes from me album? About to live stream with Guinness on YouTube in a few hours. Will ya tell me how I'm doing?"

You stared back at your cousin and he gave you the thumbs up. You turned around and met Niall's eyes, finding it hard to look away. They were transfixing, almost enigmatic. Did he know his eyes were alluring?

You rubbed the back of your neck and gave him some space, taking a seat at a random table, "Sure, umm, okay."

Niall sent a smile your way, he was so positive and happy, some of his vibes were rubbing off you as you watched him begin his set. He was so infectious. His energy, his _passion_. The way he closed his eyes as he sang what you assumed were original tracks he must have written. How could you not have known of him before? You asked yourself that as he randomly opened his eyes, staring directly at you, almost like he was performing the words just for you.

There were not many people were around, the pub was mostly middle-aged to elderly Irishmen, you were kind of it, still, it felt like no one was here when Niall sang to you.

You smiled, it reached your eyes, he was good at this, a pro, you didn't know many famous people where you come from. But that vibe you got from Niall didn't strike your mind. It felt like you were watching him perform at a coffee shop. He acknowledged his bandmates, not many singers did that, it made you blush.

When the first couple of songs ended, Niall looked at you, shrugging, your cousin said he was known, but he looked a bit shy at that moment. You tilted your head with a sly grin.

You clapped, and Niall pulled a face, his goofiness made you feel amused. It made him laugh as he pointed at you. You wanted to get a bit closer to the stage. You wanted to know if the color in his eyes was real. The closer you got, the more entranced you became.

"So, how was it, Y/N?" He asked you, suddenly you remembered that you had to answer him instead of just staring.

"You're _really_ good. How long you been playing?"

He looked at you in confusion with a slight smile, "All me life, suppose." He said, even under the dimness of the lights, you could see his cheeks turn red, he seemed taken aback by the question. "Hmm, ya haven't hearda me music, then?"

You stood, tapping your finger on your lips, thinking where you heard his voice, and shook your head. "Nope, I mean, maybe I don't keep up with the latest...stuff, uh—music. Kind of old school, I guess. Umm, I like old shit," he stared at you with a smirk, and you bugged your eyes. "I mean—old music. I'm sorry, this is weird. I'm gonna turn around now. Good job."

You had no idea where _that_ came from as you turned around just as you said you would, but heard Niall's voice was behind you as you took your seat at the bar.

"Hold up," Niall said, pointing to the seat. "Is it okay?" You nodded, even though you just rambled your head off, you wanted him to sit next to you. He had a big dorky smile on his face and all you could do is laugh lamely.

You bit your lip, wondering what was so fascinating about you that he had to come to sit down and chat. _Was that an Irish thing?_ You wondered. "Sorry...I'm not from here, obviously, kinda nervous. I only just arrived yesterday."

Niall smiled, he nodded to your cousin as he set down Niall's drink. "Oh really? Where do ya hail from, Y/N?"

The way he said your name turned your heart into mush. "A boring place. It's not very interesting. Not like here. I haven't actually taken the time to explore the city yet. I'm here only a week."

You were confessing your whole itinerary and Niall looked genuinely interested, oddly, wasn't he busy? "I see. Well, got some hours to kill, wanna head out and see the sights? I could take ya on a tour until me gig tonight. What's it to be, love?"

 _I just got_ ** _"loved_** _," holy shit, I just got fucking_ ** _"loved_** _" by a local._ You thought, blushing, sipping the rest of your drink. How did things get like this? Wasn't he famous? What if the paparazzi followed you guys around? Many questions popped in your mind as you mulled over the decision. Damn, his eyes, his whole face, his entire demeanor was inevitably convincing to you.

This was crazy, you didn't know him, but you wanted to. He drank most of his bottle, threw some money down, and offered his hand to you. "Hmm?"

"Okay, let's go." You said, smiling shyly.

You took his hand and threw caution to the wind as Niall and you waved to your cousin. He just nodded and gave another thumbs up. That just made you more nervous than you already were.

* * *

Niall, of course, was a true Irishmen at heart. He pointed to various sights and artifacts, a park near the famous _Trinity University_ , and would smile at you between his historical dissertations of each trademark in the heart of the City Centre.

You pointed to a pub that was red as blood, several tourists coming in and out, even during the day had their fair share of too many pints. Niall shrugged but shook his head, nearly rolling his eyes at the sight.

"What?"

"You _don't_ wanna go there. Yeah, it's Dublin's finest, but, there are better pubs worth the drink."

You read the name, _The Temple Bar_ , it honestly looked incredibly busy, and loud, almost like it was an exclusive club. You nodded, shrugging as Niall let you around the cobblestone streets of Fleet. You could smell the life brewing at each pub and restaurant. The sense of old melded with the new, it was exquisite. You wished that Niall had more time to spend with you because you didn't want to leave just yet. But, you _did_ want to watch him perform again.

Maybe something might happen after his performance, you can dream, right?

It was certainly time to go back, you got the sense that neither of you wanted to, but, Niall made a promise to _Guinness Europe_ that he would perform a live stream show to promote the pubs, and it's not as if you had any say in the matter. He was such a passionate guy, no matter if he was known, you had the feeling that millions loved him and when he said that thousands had watched his lives on Instagram, you weren't shocked. He was very charismatic.

"I don't know why the fuck they watch me. I just piss about, really. Sometimes I don't know why people care so much what I do." Niall said as you watched his demeanor change from slightly far off to happy in a second.

"Well, there's a reason for everything, right? I think they relate to you," you said, feeling him squeeze your hand at that, making you smile.

"Probably, dunno." He smirked, rubbing his neck uneasily.

You didn't want to leave, you could have gone on your own to sightsee, but, you knew it wasn't fun, not without Niall. He just made the experience better. He was attentive, so acutely aware of every little thing. The finer details of all Dublin had to offer, and he actually cared to hang out with you.

By now, the _Brazen Head_ had filled to half capacity. Niall waved at you, winking as he joined his band, grabbing his acoustic guitar and strapped it to his body.

You bit your lip watching him retune his instrument, checking the other members, having a light conversation with his bassist. He smiled and you melted, wanting to sit closer so you could get a better view.

You took the table nearest to the stage, it was practically front row, lucky you.

You pulled out your phone and sent a text out to your best friend, Victoria, who was probably asleep at this time, but you couldn't help it, you _wanted_ to tell someone you met an amazing guy.

She texted you back, demanding you to describe the guy. _Oh, Vicki, you're just gonna have to wait..._ you texted, putting your phone away as you heard Niall's introduction start. You observed he looked nervous, but when he locked eyes with you, all was well. You gave him an assuring wink, smiling as you mouthed "you got this" he caught it and smiled back, locking eyes with the camera beside you.

As Niall began his set, you noticed more people walking in, girls, all twenty-somethings, and some teenagers. Security was on it pretty quickly and only allowed a few "normal ones" through the ropes, you noticed the quiet ones got access. You shook your head at the craziness. Apparently, Niall had been bigger than you thought previously.

The teenagers were surprisingly quiet, maybe because they were with their mothers. _These must be his Irish fans,_ you thought.

Each song you listened to was more personal than the next, Niall was lost in his own zone once again. You got the feeling this happened many times but there were moments he opened his eyes and stared at you, secretly, you wanted him to be singing directly to you. You looked around at the fans, frowning. You were just another fan, after this day, you'll be going back to your itinerary, and Niall, well, he'll be off to the latest gig, party, and showcase.

The stream only lasted an hour, it felt shorter. You wanted it to keep going. You wanted him to sing to you, but that was silly. Just look at the competition in front of you with all his fans.

Niall waved goodbye after he played the most angelic song you've ever heard, "Flicker," it's amazing he wrote that song, he looked like he was going to cry when it ended. Your arms ached to link around him but you stayed put, watching what looked like a throng of fans waiting in line for a picture.

You felt awkward just sitting at the table and moved back to your original seat at the bar, your cousin was drying shot glasses as he smiled at you, giving an amused laugh.

"What?" You asked, pretending like you weren't pissed that it was all but over between you and Niall.

"If ya wanna chat ta him, now's ya chance. He doesn't chase often, know him pretty well. Catch him before he leaves."

You rolled your eyes, seeing Niall surrounded by females, even their mothers looked smitten. High maintenance, it was too overwhelming for you, if only you were brazen enough to deflect all the bystanders. Story of your life, he's a known guy, your life is _nothing_ close to that.

"It's okay, I had a plan, gonna stick to it. I'll call ya when I get back." You said, more convincing yourself that everything's going to be alright when you know you'll just make a fool of yourself in front of Niall again.

Your cousin shook his head and waved to you as he went back to serving more drink orders. You took one last look, this scene felt like something out of a movie, one that didn't have a happy ending. You sighed, turned around, and headed out the back way since Niall's fans seemed to clog up the entrance. You had made the right decision, _yeah_ , so why did you feel like you should turn around at least to say goodbye to him?

You needed your girl now, you typed up a text to Vicki and nearly sent it when you received a call from a PRIVATE NUMBER. Frowning, you found this odd, curiosity got the better of you as you answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Thought you were gonna _sneak_ out the back and I won't catch ya out, did ya Y\N?" Niall questioned through mounds of sarcasm, you clutched your phone, wondering what exactly was going on here?

Your jaw dropped to the ground, you wanted to smile but you felt awkward, words weren't even forming properly in your mind, "N-no, I, I mean, _no_. I wasn't _trying_ to sneak out. How'd you get my number?"

"Yer cousin helped me out there. How far are ya from the pub, then?"

You found yourself walking back toward the pub, but he didn't need to know that. " _Far_ , I'm near the City Centre tubes, actually."

" _Lies_...I could see ya heading toward the back door. Mustn't lie to me, love," he said, you could feel him smiling through his words like a sarcastic geek and scoffed.

You laughed softly, so he _was_ watching you, and you had no clue why, you were still grinning like a dork. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it? I'm just coming back to say bye, anyway."

"Huh? Oh, come _on_ , you're turning around for that rubbish? Give me a proper bye, okay, don't take the piss, but that's _not_ ideal. Come out love, I'm staring at your lovely face now from where am standing." Niall said, his delivery was so deep it made you swallow slowly and slightly shut your eyes.

You spotted him and hung up, smirking at him while he leaned his body against the brick wall. He wore a knowing grin as he peeled himself off the wall and walked over to you. He was close, _too_ close, enough for you to view his eyes clearly, he just stared at you, almost waiting for you to say something.

"Found ya out. We didn't quite finish our tour, love. There's some things I'd like ta show ya if ya let me." He said confidently, it oozed off from him as he held out his hand to you.

How did he read your mind? This was something out of a fairytale. Why did he leave his fans? Didn't he have other things to do? You wondered all these things as you took his hand, gripping his warmth, feeling the callous inside his fingers from guitar playing.

He took you out of the alleyway and behind another building to avoid the crowds. He seemed to not be concerned about keeping a low profile as soon as you both stepped onto the street pavement.

You stared at him curiously, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may ask me another one, love."

"Okay... _why_ didn't you stay back there? I mean, you had all those fans, your bandmates, your friends. I'm sure you had plans after the stream, which was amazing, by the way. I guess I'm just confused."

Niall smirked, steering you around the corner to a secluded street he knew very well as a child. "Had plans, changed them. Now me plans include you, Y/N."

You blushed, looking down at him holding your hand. "Thought you were busy, I'm flattered, I mean, I really don't know where I'm going. I liked hanging out with you."

Niall raised his eyebrows playfully at you, even in the dark you could see the shine in his eyes. "Then it's settled. I'll continue me plans with you. Oh look, we're at the Beckett Bridge, haven't been yet?"

You shook your head, looking at the view Niall pointed at, your eyes expanded at how massive the sight was. "Wow, it's real. Such impressive features. I'd love to know the history behind it."

"There are loads of documentaries on it. Looks bloody gorgeous at night." Niall smiled, following where your eyes traced. "You know, this structure was once played like a harp, they tried to make sound come out of it. Never forget hearing about that in school."

You nodded, Niall rearranged his day for you, it was just hitting you at that moment, you were still holding his hand even as you both leaned against the bridge.

You took your eyes off the monument for a moment to stare at Niall, narrowing your eyes, taking a deep breath as he caught your eyes.

"I really interrupted your day, didn't I?"

He remained silent, he knew you were right, but he was trying to be polite.

He shook his head, shrugging. "Maybe it needed to be. Sometimes I work so much I can't see straight. Nice to take a proper break, with a lovely girl."

He smirked, letting go to lean his elbows over the ledge, staring out at the river basin. The flow of the water reflected off his cheeks, making it seem like he was underwater. You couldn't ignore the visual parallel to what he just confessed.

"Do you feel like sometimes you're drowning?" You asked him, feeling like the question needed to be asked. You then held up your hands when you just realized how personal the question really was. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

You felt like you just made things awkward. Maybe this was a good time to say goodbye, you felt like you were scaring him away.

Niall shook his head, moving to take your hand in his, smiling, "Not always. Just need to remind meself to take a break."

You took a breath of relief. "You can stop me if I get too personal. I'm just a naturally curious person. Maybe too much for my own good."

"Best to be interested makes ya interesting." He said proudly.

You lifted your eyebrow at him, "Who said that?"

"Me Mam," Niall said, a tenderness in his tone you wanted to bottle near your heart. You were starting to feel things, now.

You nodded, feeling like you started the personal stuff first but Niall seemed to be opening up to you out of nowhere. You felt special for a moment. Especially when he held your eyes just now, there was so much behind them, so many stories, for a moment you didn't care if he was known. He seemed as real as you finally being in Ireland. Maybe he was the personification of Ireland.

"Yeah, I agree..." You said, not having much to add, you were just enjoying the peaceful ambiance of the River Liffey. You had dreams about how blue the waters were, now you can see them outside of your dreams, they reminded you of Niall's eyes.

Niall pulled his hand away to pull something out of his pocket, a couple of pence coins, holding them up. "Take one, love."

"Hmm," you said, taking one as he asked, looking at it, then on him. "What's this for?"

"Throw it in, just make a wish before ya do, or else it won't mean shite." He said, and you laughed at his bluntness. "Go on, then, it's just like a wishing well."

You hummed and closed your eyes, making a wish, more like a prayer, opening your eyes to toss the coin into the dark blue flowing waters. Niall closed his eyes, did the same as you, only took a deep breath as he released the coin. He smiled, taking your hand gently and staring at the water.

"So, do you think it'll come true?" You asked, loving the feel of his hand holding yours.

"Suppose to, otherwise, why do it, yanno?" Niall said, looking up at the sky in deep thought. "I think it will, do you?"

You shrugged, maybe in an alternate universe. "Maybe, it's fun to think about."

Niall leaned his back against the ledge, your eyes stayed on every move he made, then moved up to his eyes which were already on you. "Thanks for humoring me today. Put ya on the spot, you didn't have ta, appreciate the support today."

You turned eight shades of red, staring away from his intentive gaze on you. "You surprised me, I actually like your music."

"Hmm...what was your favorite song of mine?"

You sighed, thinking back to the live stream. "They're all pretty creative in their own way. I liked the slower ones. Just reminded me of a time that's sort of lost in music now. Makes me wanna go back to when I can listen to the radio again." You admitted, wincing, hoping you didn't say anything offensive. "I really did enjoy your songs. A favorite? Hmm, Still, Dear Patience, oh and Flicker, sound pretty timeless in my opinion."

"What do ya like about them?" He asked you, and you cringed at yourself for turning into an extremely shy girl. You thought you were over those years.

"Still...I like it, hmm, I don't know. It's just something I felt when I heard it. Just instantly made a connection. Supposed because it feels raw, the words, the melody. Admitting you're still in love with someone it's...uhm, that's pretty heavy. Dear Patience, who hasn't rushed into something because your feelings told you to? I don't know, I don't know what you were feeling when you wrote it, but that's what I felt hearing it. Flicker...hmm, you ended the concert with the song. I think it's the one I related to the most. I mean...you probably heard this so many times already..."

"I haven't heard it from _you_." He said, solidly which made your eyes lock on his.

"I guess...I c-can't really describe how I felt listening to it. Your eyes were closed the entire time. It made me ask myself what was going on in your mind while you were performing the song." You said, wanting to say more but, the dam to your true feelings had cracked, once it broke, you wouldn't be able to stop the flow.

Niall nodded, trying to look you in your eyes, you didn't realize you were hiding from him until he laughed softly. "Why do I get the feeling you wanna say more?"

 _Because I don't know what will happen, because I won't know you after this week, because of the way you're looking at me right now,_ you thought. Niall stared at you, daring you to tell him exactly how you're feeling. Vulnerable...the last time you felt this way, you didn't want to go back there ever again.

"I feel like...like you're confessing my secrets, all of them in a melody. This means nothing, I know—"

"Would ya _stop_ saying that, love? Please?" Niall urged, still attempting to get you to look at him. "Please?" He whispered, wanting you to look at him.

You took a deep breath, removing your hand from his, unfortunately, you didn't feel like you earned the right to touch him. You already embarrassed yourself enough, and Niall was still here. You didn't understand, how is he not running away as everyone else did? You turned around, facing him, determined to push every ounce of your emotions to the back of your heart, building a fence there, so no one could break it down, not even him.

"Sorry...I'm ruining a lot of things tonight. You know, you're free to spend your night however you like." You said, pushing him away made it easier.

"I prefer to spend it with you, love. Is that okay?" Niall asked you, moving closer, chancing it.

You laughed incredulously, turning around as you started walking off the bridge and the path that looked the most familiar to you. It was a bit harder given how dark it is.

You kept quiet, if you said something then you knew it was going to mess things up again.

"You haven't ruined me night, love." He said, catching up to your slow pace. "Can I say something?"

You stopped walking and crossed your arms, barely looking him in the eye. "Sure."

"Would ya let me walk ya home?" He asked you, and you licked your lips, what could possibly go wrong with that?

"Umm, it's okay, I'm not going home right now. Thank you, I think I'm gonna check a couple of things out in the city first." You said, fiddling with your gloves, making sure they fit.

"Might I join you?"

There is _no_ getting rid of this guy, clearly, you smiled, how he is not scared of you?

You looked around and spotted what looked like a cozy, warm café and pub a few blocks ahead of you. "Yeah, umm, yes, of course, you can."

Niall gave an amused laugh, looking to the café you were eyeing. "Ah, _Molly O'Mally's_ , haven't seen them in ages. Bet they missed me loads. How'd ya know me favorite café, love?"

"I didn't." You said, actually meaning it, you were literally walking in a circle for a few minutes just now.

"Good guess. Seems like fate." Niall winked, smirking as you rolled your eyes, laughing at his goofy comment. "There's the smile I wanted ta see on ya. You should smile more."

You grinned, when he said that it made you smile harder. "Thanks, I guess."

You and he began walking toward the cafe's entrance, Niall held the door for you as you went inside, instantly feeling hit by bakery warmth, smells of various fresh cookies, muffins, scones, and minty sweets in Saint Patrick's Day themes were in the air. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. You felt Niall take your hand softly, tentatively, careful not to grip you.

You turned to the side as he glanced at you with his brows lifted. "Want something banger?"

You shrugged, looking around the store and up at the display case. Your eyes wandered around, everything just looked so good, almost _too_ good to eat. "Hmm, maybe I'll try the Shamrock Cupcake."

"Wanna split it? We could order some hot drinks with it?"

 _We,_ you thought, secretly liking the sound of him referring to you and him together. You nodded, "Yeah, I'll just have a decaf black tea with milk, maybe?"

Niall smiled at the ladies at the register, giving them each a warm hug when they came around the corner. They seemed to have known Niall very well, almost like they knew him before he became known. You took a seat as you watched him chat with the elder ladies, loving how friendly he was outside of his other life. Did many people know this side of him? You had to guess, not a lot, or maybe, he doesn't tend to show it. You smirked when he sent a wink your way.

After Niall placed the orders, paid, and took the cupcake on the plate with two forks on each end, you watched him walk to you. You didn't realize how big it was, thankfully Niall was helping you finish it.

"Gosh, that's a lot of... _cake_ there." You commented as the ladies brought over your teas, smiling at both of you. "Thank you."

"All is well, love, let us know if ya need anything. Try to keep him in check, this one." The woman, June you read off her nametag, said, she seemed to know Niall like he was a family member, you observed.

"He doesn't need my help, thank you again." You said, watching the ladies walk away.

You and he sipped your teas and took the forks at the same time, you laughed, he followed with his own laughing.

" _Stop_ copying me." You teased, blushing.

"You first, love. Ya ready?"

You both dove into the cake and tried the first piece. You were surprised how great it was, just the right amount of flavors. Not at all like you thought it would be. You took another piece on your fork, placing it in your mouth.

"Hmm, this is really good, they know what they're doing here."

Niall, of course, being a guy, took an incredibly big piece in his mouth. "You are correct. Been coming here a lot growing up. Actually had me first date here."

"Really?" You looked around, noticing how old-fashioned it looked. "That must have been nice."

Niall smiled, drinking his tea, looking back. "Once upon a time."

Your hand covered his, he looked at you, smiling amusedly. "Is that okay?"

He covered your hand properly, "I haven't pulled away, love."

With your free hand, you sipped the rest of your tea, feeling something stirring within. "No, you haven't."

One of the ladies at the cashier had taken their plate and cups. Niall nodded to you.

"Would ya like anything else?"

"Oh no, I'm great, that was really good. Thanks, Niall," you said, smiling, allowing yourself to fall into your emotions.

He grinned, standing up, helping you up as you both left the café, Niall gave a quick wave as he opened the door for you, following behind you.

Things were becoming different now. Calm. Serene. You didn't know what he felt but you were smothered by a familiar dance of solitude in the air. Niall took your hand and led you back on the back on the still busy streets of nightly Dublin.

"I should," you paused as he looked at you. "I should probably get back now." You said, hoping it was the right thing to do. "It's getting a little late."

Niall nodded, "Can I ask ya something?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's one of me favorite parks right behind ya. Mind if I take ya there?"

You found it hard to refuse his offer after his eyes shined for you just now. Maybe a piece of you wanted to keep that after this day was over.

You glanced at the park and laughed softly, shrugging. "Yeah, let's go check it out."

He almost dragged you to the front entrance, passing through the gate that led to where the flowers were. You giggled, noticing you and him were alone, it looked and felt very intimate. The frosty windy bit at your cheeks, but you didn't care. The cold weather was affecting you fifth hand to the rest of the senses you were experiencing.

Niall leaned close to your ear, his lips slightly grazing your skin, "Wanna play a game, love?"

"What kind?" You asked, turning around to see he's disappeared.

Your jaw dropped, you scoffed, how old is he again? You didn't know, you rolled your eyes, the park was vast, he could be _anywhere_.

"Okay, come out, I fold. Come out, Niall!" You raised your voice, running to a tree that stood near the pond.

You looked around, this was getting weird. You didn't like this, your stomach turned in knots and your hands began to sweat through your gloves.

You hugged your body, he was probably hiding in the most obvious place, right underneath your nose. You sought out to venture to the other end, where the streetlights weren't lighting a dark area, adjacent to another garden.

You heard a twig snap and turned to sound, swallowing slowly. "Niall? Cut the shit, it's _not_ funny anymore."

You ran across a darker pathway leading toward the back gates. You backed up, then screamed, seeing Niall laughing his head off as he held his stomach, trying to take you in his arms. You pushed him away, shaking your head, crossing your arms.

Niall composed his laughing to a halt, bursting out between words as he caught your glare. "Oh, that's not a happy face. Haha! Come on, love, laugh. Did ya really think something happened to me?"

You turned red, holding your cheeks, pretending like you weren't scared. " _No,_ fuck off. I so was not."

"You _so_ were. You were worried about me, how fucking adorable." He smiled, coming closer to tickle you, there is no way he'd get away with that.

"Oh, you're not doing _that."_

He leaned close to you, his face inches from yours. "Make me stop."

You smiled, reaching to touch his neck, your fingers sliding up slowly, watching his reaction made you bite your lip.

"You're _not_ gonna win this," you said, moving your hand down to his zipper, pulling it down at a dangerously slow pace.

Niall's face winced, "What are ya doing?"

You leaned to his ear, "Making you stop, it's working, I'm winning."

He groaned and pulled you against him, slightly backing you against a tree, moving his face to yours. "You haven't won yet, love. Not by a long shot."

You brought your arms around his neck as he held your waist. "What do you consider winning?"

He brought his mouth near your ear, you get the sense that he was taking his time. "Submission, every time ya bite your lip, you _want_ to. You don't think I've noticed?"

 _He's right, I hate how right he is,_ you thought. You removed your hands off his neck and ducked under his body, determined not to give him the satisfaction of proving him right. You almost bit your lip but caught yourself as you walked ahead of him, giving a good distance between you and him.

You knew it might have been driving him crazy to deny him, but you couldn't let him win, especially if this was the only night you'll see him.

"That's it?" He asked, keeping up with you as you tried to walk ahead of him and closer toward your hotel.

"That's what?"

"Where ya going, love?"

You smiled, your big cheeks warming up as he caught the adorable look on his face. "Walking to my hotel."

"Can I walk ya back?"

You stared at him, walking faster to keep up with you. You shrugged.

"I'm almost there, it's not very far." You said, seeing it from a few blocks away.

"Shame the night is coming to an end," Niall admitted, you frowned, this wasn't how you wanted it to end either.

"All good things come to an end eventually." You said, confessing your thoughts out loud.

"Doesn't have to."

You were nearly there, Niall was ahead of you as you now jogged to keep up with him.

Niall saw your hotel and stopped, staring at it. "The Intercontinental, how posh."

"It reminded me of the hotels back home. I'm glad I could afford it." You said, expanding your eyes at how candid you sounded just now. "It's nice, what can I say?"

You walked up the stairs but stopped when you felt Niall walk up with you.

"I got it from here." You said, watching him stop suddenly. "I really had fun tonight. Thanks for being so sweet, Niall."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I did too. You're lovely."

You smiled, inadvertently bit your lip, catching yourself, but he saw it, and it was too late. He held your hand, gently but you also got the feeling he wasn't ready to let you go.

"I won't forget about you tonight, Niall."

"You won't?"

You leaned close to his face, "How could I forget you? You're the only person I know."

You lingered near his face, staring at his lips, biting your own. He definitely saw that. "Stay, can ya?"

Your sharp intake of breath gave you wanted. "I should go," you said, taking your hand away from his reluctantly, placing it on his cheek, you bent down to kiss the spot you touched. "Good night, Niall."

"Good night, Y/N." He said, disappointment evident in his voice.

You moved away and turned around to walk inside the warm hotel lobby. You wanted to turn back and spend the rest of your night with him. But it had to be this way, didn't it? He had a life, so did you. Both your lives were separate from each other, as much as you wanted it to be different, today wasn't a date, it was an experience. One that you'll never forget.

Before you went into the elevator that took you to your room, you stared briefly at where you left Niall, he was gone. You nodded, your fingertips touching your lips as you smiled. He was sweet, but it's over, time to go to bed and extend the day by dreaming of him. Maybe, you could only imagine how your dreams will be tonight.

Once inside your room, you began getting ready for bed. You checked the time on the nightstand as you looked at the ground sadly, longing for Niall suddenly.

You were kicking yourself by how you ended it. It _shouldn't_ have ended that way. As you climbed into your bed, you turned off the TV and grabbed your phone.

You never got his number, it was private when he called you, placing your phone away, you got comfortable inside the covers.

Clutching your chest, you realized the mistake you made, you needed Niall, you needed his arms around you now, but there was no way to reach him. Only he knew your number, and after tonight, there's zero chance he'll call you. A man doesn't take rejection well twice.

You laid on your side, feeling your eyes water as a tear fell onto the pillow. You wiped them away, forcing yourself to live with the decision you made.

You picked up your phone and switched on the light, staring at the private number in your call logs. You wished there was some spell you could chant to lift the privacy vail so you could see his number. Sadly, hoping for something is just _not_ good enough.

"I miss you..."

You were about to put your phone away when it vibrated. You turned it over and opened the new text message with a number you didn't recognize.

 _Hey, it's Niall. Back at me hotel and couldn't sleep, just thinking of ya._  
_Here's me number in case you need it, sweet dreams love._ ❤️

Was this a sign? You couldn't see straight, more tears fell but they were of relief now. You wanted to see him, talk to him, _be_ with him.

You wiped your eyes as you wrote back, willing your fingers to calm down and properly write back to him.

 _Thank you for telling me, I did need it. You were amazing tonight, I can't stop thinking of you too._ ❤️

You bit your lip, waiting on bated breath for his answer. Maybe he wanted to keep talking to you, you just didn't know!

_Babe, ya shoulda told me so!_  
_You can make up for it by answering me FaceTime call_

He began calling you and you fumbled with the green answering button, sliding it faster than humanly possible.

You laughed as you caught him on his big bed, laying down casually staring at you in his sleeping clothes.

"Missed you, love. Glad I gave ya me number. Are you in bed now, yeh?"

You nodded, showing him the bedroom. "Yeah, but I'm not tired. I didn't wanna say goodbye. Kinda wanted the night to go on."

He smirked, adjusting his position in bed. You noticed he was shirtless just in his boxers, he gave you a slight view when he rotated his phone around his own room.

"Yeah...I felt that. Wanna hear a song?" He asked you, immediately getting his guitar that was already on his bed. "What do ya wanna hear? I'll sing ya to sleep."

You smiled, laying in bed as you placed your phone to the side, watching him strumming. You could just watch him strum anything and it would lull you to sleep. But he _did_ ask you, and you didn't want to give him a non-answer.

"Dear Patience, had that in my mind just now. I could use some in my life."

He placed his pick in his mouth, sitting up against the headrest as he got himself comfortable, strumming a familiar intro before he looked at you through his phone.

"Third time I'm singing to you tonight. Hope it sounds okay." Niall said, winking playfully as he shut his eyes. You could tell he was sensitive about his art, that's why he periodically asked for your opinion throughout the day.

Grinning, you clapped generously for him and he did a mock bow on his end, picking up his phone just staring at you. You wanted to be with him. You licked your lips, maybe it wasn't just a fantasy in your head, maybe, just _maybe_ it could be real.

You opened your mouth but paused, instead, going for the safe answer over what you really wanted to say. "That was wonderful, you really are talented."

He smirked, "Say what you wanted to say just now, but didn't."

You sighed, how did he know? Were you being too obvious? "I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

You shrugged.

"Come _on_ , love."

You looked at his face through the screen, wanting to touch the scruff around his jaw. "I wish you were here right now."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, but, that's crazy. I just met you. Barely know you."

"Why does that matter, love?"

You sighed heavily, leaning on your arm, you placed the phone leaning on the fluffy pillow. "It shouldn't, I guess, I only have a week here, then I go back home."

"Who said that goodbye was permanent?"

You bit your lip, running your fingers through your hair. "I don't want it to be."

The corners of Niall's lips turned up, "If I was there now, what would ya do?"

Your cheeks flushed. "I don't really know. I'm not sure."

You had an idea but it wasn't like Niall would act on it. You and he were in bed, he wouldn't just get up and run to you, maybe in your wildest dreams.

"I might have a couple of ideas. Ya wanna hear 'em?"

"Yeah? Tell me," you said, grabbing your pillow, pretending it was him laying next to you.

Niall took back his guitar, strumming softly, looking at the ceiling, then at you. "For starters, hold ya until you tell me to let go."

Your eyes were getting heavy on you, but you won't fall asleep, this was more important. "That'd be nice. What else?"

"Tell ya not to be afraid of me. That is _you_ winning more than me. Never forget that love."

 _Don't be afraid of your dreams,_ you remembered someone once told you that, it felt like Niall was repeating it to you.

You clutched the softness of the pillow but it wasn't the same. You've never hugged Niall, but you can only imagine how warm it felt being in his arms. If only...

Your eyes were starting to close and before you knew it, slumber took away your alertness. Now you were talking and half-sleeping, imagining Niall holding you right now.

"I _really_ wish you were here with me." You confessed, desire smothering your will to think.

"How badly?" He asked you, voice gravely.

"Hmm?" You asked, your eyes shut as your brows lifted.

"How badly do ya want me over there?"

"Now, right now..." you sighed, breathing in calmly, in your mind, he already was there, holding you as you softly drifted away from reality and well into your dreams.

"I'm there, love, I'm already there. What room are ya in?" He asked, you heard rustling on his end.

"203, second floor. Door is locked. Too bad." You said, in a way, paralleling your life with Niall somehow finding his way to you.

"I can unlock it, I have my ways. Keep dreaming of me love, yeh?"

You smiled, moaning as you squeezed your pillow. "I can't help it, it was your eyes."

"Me eyes? What of me eyes?"

"They told me everything I need to know about you. I wanted you to stay, I didn't wanna leave. Your eyes told me that." At this point, your speech was flowing in the direction your heart guided you in.

"Hahaha, oh, love. So now you read me so well?"

"Yes, I feel like I do, I can. Only in my dreams." You mumbled, noticing the sounds stopped, did you lose him?

"Niall?"

"Yes, love?"

Some shuffling around as you thought the sounds were coming inside your room, your dream was just too real to fathom.

"Are you still here?"

Suddenly, you felt the bed shift, the covers lifted and your eyes sprang open.

"I'm here," Niall said behind you, you turned around smiling as you saw him getting comfortable in your bed.

You flung your arms around his neck, his arms came around your waist, laughing deep within his chest. He had on a T-shirt and boxers. You pulled back to stare at him, touching his face, making sure he was in fact real.

 _"This_ was what I wished for."

He held you against him, looking in disbelief himself. "Yeah? So I was your wish?"

"I didn't want you to leave."

Niall sighed, you leaned your body in the crook of his shoulder. "Glad you finally see that. Wanna know my wish?"

You laced your fingers with him, "Of course."

"I wished I could relive who I really am for a day. Thanks for letting me, love."

You picked up your head, "But you could have found that with your friends?"

Niall held your eyes for a moment, moving closer until he pressed his mouth softly against yours, kissing your cheek.

"Nah, wouldn't have been the same, love. Today was perfect, thank you. Couldn't have asked for a better ending to the day."

"Hey, Niall?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have to go in the morning?"

"Yes."

You nodded, clinging to his torso, grateful for this time with him. "This is so nice."

After a long moment, you heard his heartbeat drumming faster.

 _"We're_ going, because, I've made more plans with you."

You smiled, moving his hair out of his face. "Are you sure I'm not still dreaming?"

He shook his head, bringing you in for another strong kiss. "Definitely not, get used to me face this week."

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, smiling into the kiss, pure bliss finding your heart, you finally felt alive.


End file.
